A Game of Fox & Mouse
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: After a harsh loss at a contest Pikachu is dead set on cheering up Eevee. In a game of fox & mouse can the two find love?


**Phoenix: This is so beautiful.**

 **Frostwing: I know sweetie now stop crying or you will have to go clothes shopping with me tomorrow.**

 **Phoenix: I'm sorry. I'll just finish up here and then go to hang with V.C. and K.N. at their place.**

 **Frostwing: Fine but no drinking.**

 **Phoenix: Alright fine (Mutters)** _ **Killjoy**_ **.**

 **Frostwing: What was that?**

 **Phoenix: What I said was that Pokemon is not ours in any way.**

 **A Game of Fox & Mouse:**

Pikachu didn't know why he did it, but when he saw Eevee leave he couldn't help but follow. He soon noticed the forest around him thinning opening up into a clearing. He then saw her Pikachu didn't know why he did it, but when he saw Eevee leave he couldn't help but follow. He soon noticed the forest around him thinning opening up into a clearing he saw her then staring into a small pond in the center dejectedly he sat down beside her placing a hand on her back. She leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll get the next one." he said.

"It's not about that, I know I'll bounce back on the contest floor. I'm upset because I was trying to impress a certain someone I like, but now they probably think I'm a clumsy screw up." She replied with tears gathering in her auburn eyes.

That statement combined with the sight of his secret crush's tears made his heart clench from within his chest as if someone had repeatedly punched him in the face. "O-oh really? Who?" He asked as if he wanted to know the answer when in reality he did not want to know who had stolen his love's heart away from him.

"I can't tell you." She said as the tears in her eyes began to fall.

"Eevee, I swear whoever it is will never find out about this. I promise on my life that I will never tell anyone, not even Ash if it came down to that. I would do anything for you. I would even face a Primal Dialga if it meant your safety."

"Why do you even care who I like?!" She shouted while ripping away from his grasp and intensely gazing at the Electric Mouse Pokemon before her.

"I care because…because…" Pikachu trailed off unable to finish his sentence in fear of how his beloved would react. He loved her but he was also certain that she did not love him back. That is what scared the normally courageous mouse who had faced legends all throughout his many travels across the land.

"Because why?" She asked insistently. Eevee had no idea how he felt about her and was getting very frustrated with his sudden case of stuttering.

Those words lit a fire in Pikachu's heart, a fire that consumed all fear he felt in one swoop and burned within him as he stared her dead in the eyes as he said. "Because I love you, okay? Because you mean more to me than every other living being on this planet. Because if you left me now and I didn't have you around anymore life would stop. When you get hurt, I can't breathe. When you cry, my heart stops until the last of your tears fall. When you smile I can fly higher than any Pidgeot. When you laugh the world all suddenly makes a little more sense. My world revolves around you. I love you Eevee, I truly do with all my heart and soul."

She stared at him wide eyed with her mouth open and a blush burning brightly on her face. Eevee went to respond but was cut off as Pikachu started speaking once again, this time much sadder than before.

"But I know you don't feel the same so it doesn't really matter how I feel. All I care about is how you feel and whether or not your happy. That's all I want, is your happiness" With those words Pikachu stood up and ran off in the direction of where their trainers had set up camp.

Eevee stood shortly after and ran after him trying to keep any more tears from falling from her eyes. She finally saw him as he bolted into Ash's tent for the night faster than Eevee had ever seen him run. She stood outside and resolved to wait there until the morning. She awoke later that night to the sound of a tent flap opening and looked up with hopeful eyes to see a tired Ash Ketchum poke his head out and say. "Did you wanna come in and sleep here Eevee?"

She nodded gratefully at the raven haired teenager and quickly slipped inside as Ash held the flap open for her to enter. She snuggled up next to a sleeping Pikachu and quickly fell back asleep, this time with a warm smile on her face.

Pikachu awoke to see Eevee right next to him. He watched as she slept, a small smile on his face that then turned into a frown when she began to whimper and shake in fear while asleep. He moved himself even closer to her and reached out putting a hand on her shoulder lightly. "I'm here don't worry. I'll always protect you, I promise." Eevee calmed down as a relieved smile appeared on her face.

"You love her don'tcha bud?" Pikachu turned his head away for a second only to see Ash looking at him with a knowing smile spread across his longtime friend's face. Pikachu nodded his head with the smallest of smiles as he finally shared his one secret he kept from the aspiring trainer for so long.

"Good." Ash's smile spread as Pikachu gave the raven haired teenager a confused yet curious look. "Because me and May have been talkin' and she's decided that she's gonna come with us to the Sinnoh region."

Pikachu felt himself grinning from ear to ear at such wonderful news that meant he and Eevee would not have to part anytime soon. He turned to look at the other Pokemon in the tent only to see that she had shuffled much closer to him in her sleep. His grin widened, if that was possible, as he pulled the covers up further over her before once again returning to the realm of peaceful dreams.

Eevee awoke the next morning with a soft feeling under her cheek and nuzzled further into her pillow only to realize that pillows don't typically breathe. She looked down to see the cute face of a sleeping Pikachu. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before standing with a yawn while stretching out her relaxed muscles. She slipped outside the tent and waited until Pikachu walked out.

"Can we go someplace private and talk?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure" Pikachu responded somewhat worriedly. After yesterday he was slightly worried that Eevee was going to reject him and unintentionally crush his heart in the process. Either way, he would always love her no matter what she chose.

The two walked in silence for awhile until they arrived at the same pond as the day prior. The pond where Pikachu finally spilled his heart out to the girl he loved and hopefully the pond where everything would go right for the little yellow mouse.

"So…" They both said in unison. Both stopped and stared into each other's eyes while blushing madly. Eventually Pikachu looked away in shyness before speaking up.

"Sorry Eevee, you first" Pikachu politely offered his love the first chance to speak amongst the two of them.

"No, I insist you go first." She replied, wanting to hear what her secret crush had to say.

"Okay. Well, I just wanted to ask you…who was it that you were trying to impress yesterday?" Part of Pikachu really didn't want to know but he needed to put it to rest once and for all so that he could move on if need be.

"W-well, um, first tell me…did you really mean everything you said yesterday?" Eevee asked with hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Every word. I love you more than anything." He did and he always would. So long as his heart was capable of feeling such an emotion then he would always love her, until the end of time and beyond.

Eevee felt her heart glow with joy as tears began to spring to her eyes. But for the meantime she held them back as the fox Pokemon stared her crush in the eyes and explained herself. "The truth is that I've liked this Pokemon since the day we've met. He's so brave, strong, and caring. Always putting others above himself and proving his worth to everyone around him"

"W-who?" Pikachu choked out even though his heart ached and he honestly was expecting for the name of any Pokemon in the world except for himself to pass through her lips. However, the Electric Mouse was in for quite the surprise as Eevee got closer to him while keeping eye contact.

"Well he's got this amazing personality. He never gives up and he makes me feel protected. In fact, you know him really well. Better than any other person or Pokemon in the entire world."

"Please stop talking around it. Who is he? I need to know." Pikachu begged her while breaking their eye contact to look into the water as a single tear flowed down from his left eye down his cheek.

She managed to regain eye contact with him and spoke softly as she revealed herself. "He's got yellow fur and pointy ears. His cheeks are red and if you couldn't figure it out by now his name is Pikachu and I love you too." With those words she pulled her yellow furred crush into their first true kiss, a moment that that they had both dreamed about since the day they had met and first began to fall deep into the abyss of love.

Neither wanted to pull away but the need for air proved too great for the both of them. They slowly pulled away and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Little did either know that they had an audience who were both beside themselves with the sheer cuteness of the scene they had just witnessed.

Ash and May stared at each other with huge smiles as they watched their Pokemon like proud parents watching their children grow up right before their very eyes. Ash couldn't help but think back on when he first met Pikachu and reflect on how much his partner had grown over the years. May nudged him gently and motioned toward them as Eevee and Pikachu began snuggling.

"Let's leave the two of them alone for a while. They deserve a little privacy, don't you agree?" She asked her raven haired companion quietly while giving him a look that suggested he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Yeah…" Ash glanced at his longtime friend and smiled widely before turning to May. "Let's give them some alone time. Maybe we could use some too." May grinned evilly at the implications of Ash's words as the aspiring trainer smirked playfully before leading her away.

Pikachu and Eevee were none the wiser that their trainers had been there to witness their confession and first kiss. Nor did they really care if anyone saw them act affectionately toward each other. Pikachu snuggled closer to Eevee when she asked a question that scared him out of his wits.

"Do you think that Pikachu and Eevee can cross breed?"

 ** _The End._**


End file.
